Forgotten Deeds
by caeruleus violinist
Summary: *FINAL CHA. UP!!!!*Yugi is kidnapped by a group of people who want only one thing; revenge on the Pharoah. What has the Pharoah done to offend these people and how can Yugi save his protector? *non-Yaio* *Yami-angst*
1. Default Chapter

Wow, my first story on ff.net. Ok, this chapter is kind of boring so bare with me. I promise that the next one will be tons better. I guess there's really nothing else to say except the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Ok, if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, than I would like you to talk to my nice friends in the white coats over there. You had better be glad that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Mr. Takahasi (sorry about the spelling) does a much better job at this than I will ever do. The only thing I do own are my plans for world domination, which, by the way, are well under way. 

I have never seen the undubbed version of Yugioh but I have done a lot of research about it. I will be using the Japanese names (I know, I know, weird). I don't think there's anything else that you need to know.

/Yami to Yugi/

//Yugi to Yami//

'thought'

"speaking"

Enjoy!!!

On the streets of Domino, a teen, often mistaken for a mere boy, walked slowly home from school, head down and thinking.

'Now that I think about it, this has been the first time this year that I have walked home alone. Jounouchi and Honda had an emergency soccer practice. Usually I would stay and watch but I would like to get home before the rain starts' He looked up dubiously toward the sky. Indeed, the dark over cast had unexpectedly crept its way into Domino without warning. 'The soccer coach had called the emergency practice before the clouds came, so practice won't be cancelled until after the rain starts.' Yugi continued his trek back to the game shop 'Even Anzu had plans after school today. At least she won't be outside when the storm hits' To Yugi, dance seemed like a more reasonable sport than soccer. Even though he held no special interest in sports of any kind, being physically unfit (he detested his height), he especially detested soccer. He would much rather be in an air-conditioned dance studio than running around outside in the midday heat. Also, he loathed the physical contact made while playing soccer (again, thanks to his height).  

/Yugi, it's quiet/ thought Yami through the link that they shared. /Where are your friends?/

//Jonouchi and Honda are at soccer practice, Anzu is at dance, and I think Ryou went to England, or some European country to visit his family. So in other words we're all alone.//

/I see. What fun./ Yami tried to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully.

//Hey now! You aren't the most interesting person either. You make Jonou-What the…?// Yugi looked, startled, at the cemented sidewalk.  About three meters ahead, there was a metallic looking circular disk with a circle cut out of it.

/Yugi, what happened?/

//Nothing, I just saw something shiny//

/What was it this time, a plane?/ 

Yugi could picture the smirk on his dark's face //Ha, very funny. No it was not a _plane_ it looks like a…pendant of some sort. Hmm, I like it.// And with that thought, he pocketed it. 

He had just removed his hand from his pocket when he ran right smack into a wall. He looked up. No, not a wall, it was some kid (about three times the size of Yugi, however, that's not saying much) from Domino High School. Yugi knew that his intelligence could be compared to that of a wall, however, this guy was well known throughout the school for his very bad temper.  

The guy (Yugi couldn't remember his name) stood right in the middle of the deserted sidewalk, blocking the shorter kid's way.

'Just great, there is no one around. I'm afraid that this guy might try to smash me to a pulp because no one is here to stop him. I hate it when people try to pick on me nowadays, they have no clue as to what they are getting into.'

"Watch where you're goin' you little-" The tormentor's voice died away when he spotted the golden puzzle around Yugi's neck.

Yugi inwardly groaned. He knew what was going to happen next. This very scenario had happened uncountable times in the past, where bullies try to take his valuble looking pyramid, only to have the spirit that inhabits it grant them a fate worse than death; a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm.

"Please don't, you don't know what you are getting yourself into"

"Hmm, I wonder how much cash your necklace would get me?" he wondered aloud, ignoring Yugi. Yugi tried to run and save the bully from the harsh consequences. However, he wasn't fast enough, for the bully easily grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

/Yugi, what's going on?/ 

//You'll never believe it but _another _idiot is trying to get my puzzle// Yugi told Yami calmly. This had happened so many times that Yugi was starting to rather bore of it.

Yami, too, remained calm. /Hmm, I guess you're not the only one attracted to "shiny" objects…/

The two prepared to switch, or "mind shuffle", as they had called it at Duelist Kingdom.

All of a sudden, the unlucky tormentor found himself facing a somehow different boy. He didn't know why he thought that there were two different people; the only difference he could see was the eyes. Before, they had been innocent amethyst orbs. Now the eyes seemed a more harsher and cold violet. The bully was just starting to wonder what he had gotten himself into when the short teen spoke.

"Picking on those smaller than your, now are we? Well, how about if I invite you to play a little game…"

Later that afternoon, Yugi sat at his desk working on his homework.

"I swear its conspiracy," he muttered under his breath. Being so absorbed in his work, he didn't notice when his darker half decided to leave the confines of the puzzle and sit on Yugi's bed.

"What's conspiracy?" the deep baritone voice asked.

Yugi jumped a little in surprise. "Wha…? Oh, the way that all of the teachers pile us down with mountains of homework and expect us to get it finished."

Yami rolled his eyes at his Hikari. Both Yami and Yugi knew that he had enough time to finish his assignments if he didn't procrastinate as he usually did. Yami, as bored as he was in the puzzle before he decided to manifest, stared unblinkingly at Yugi's back, to see how long it would take Yugi to become annoyed.

A few seconds passed.

"What are you looking at?" Yugi snapped, feeling the piercing gaze on his back and turning around to meet its owner.

"I've yet to figure it out" Yami replied quietly with a teasing smirk to a quite peeved Yugi.

"Ohhh, clever Yami and his remarks…"

"You know, you might actually finish your homework if you would leave me alone and concentrate."

"_Me_ leave _you _alone? _You're_ the one bugging _me_!"

"What's that around your neck?" asked Yami, trying to change the subject.

"Can you say _puzzle_?" 

 "No, the _other _thing on your neck."

"This was the 'shiny' thing I found before you sent that guy the Shadow Realm."

Before Yami could respond, there was a knock at the door

"I'm betting that's Jonouchi and the others, they said they would meet me here after their practice but its still to early for soccer practice to end and it hasn't started raining yet. I wonder why they are here."

"What about your homework?"

"I'll do it later"

"When is later?"

"I dunno, I guess when I wanna do it." With that, he ran out of the room while the spirit retreated to the puzzle.

"Uh, hey Ryou!" Yugi said hesitantly as he opened the door to allow his albino friend into his house, " I thought you were in England."

"Well, our plane landed earlier than we expected. I would of gone to school but it was past lunchtime when we got home. Sorry I came with out notice but I _had _to get away from the house. Parents can really wear away at one's nerves"

"Sure, anytime Ryou! I'm glad you're here, spirits act the same way as parents sometimes."

Yami growled inside the puzzle.

It was than that Yugi noticed something wrong with Ryou. The albino seemed to be unusually tense and his eyes betrayed hints of an inner conflict. Before Yugi could determine what was happening, another albino, almost identical form the first, seemingly appeared from nowhere to stand by his Hikari.

"B-b-akura. What's up?" Yugi asked nervously.

/What happened Yugi?/ Yami asked from inside the puzzle. He was startled by his aibou's sudden confusion.

//Nothing huge. Ryou's yami decided to come out.//

/NOTHING HUGE?!? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!?/  To Yami, to think that the sudden manifestation of the former Tomb Robber was "nothing huge" was the same as thinking that Armageddon was a holiday.

//If it'll make you feel any better, come out, but please resist the urge to kill him. I'm sure that gramps wouldn't appreciate coming home to bloodstained carpets//

/No promises. If he even _looks _at you wrong his head will get a personal interview with my fist./

Yugi sighed as his yami came out of his puzzle in his solid form. Bakura gave a smirk.

"Oh, look who decides to come out. I had a little bet with myself to see how long it would take you to appear once you noticed that your _Hikari_ was left alone with me."

"Shove it Snow White."

If looks could kill, both yamis would have died at least six times.

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh, tired of the endless sarcasm, and caught Ryou's eye and motioned for him to follow him up to his room. 

Yugi and Ryou ran up the stairs as the yamis continued their verbal battle. Unaware of the danger, they opened the door to the spiky-haired teen's room unaware and totally unprepared for the rags soaked in chloroform that was pushed into their 

faces. They didn't have a prayer of escape as they plunged into unconsciousness.

Gah, I really hope that I do better on the next chapter. Hehe, sorry about the cliffhanger. Any mistakes I made or if you have any suggestions please do not hesitate to tell me. Please don't send any flames. This is my first story and if you have a complaint, send it _decently_. Thanks!!! 


	2. Exchange

Ok, wow I'm back. I know, exciting isn't it? *Cricket chirp *OMG, in the first day I posted my fanfic, I GOT EIGHT WHOLE REVIEWS!! EIGHT! I didn't expect that many for the whole fic. I want to thank all of those who reviewed. You all really made my day. As for replies

Erica: Wow, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I found out what chloroform was in Shonen Jump when the "psychic" drugged Anzu. I'm so happy they decide to translate Shonen Jump. I have bought two issues. I love it.

Stupid kid: Thank you!

Tsukasa_magic: I plan to keep writing, so you won't be in the dark for long.

Katya: Yeah, sorry about the cliffhanger. That's why I wrote a Yami angst, I never see them.

Rutu:  The "pendant", well, I'm not really sure when the pendant is (if ever) is going to make an appearance again. I was originally going to write a fanfic centered on the pendant (with a completely different plot), but I changed my mind. I will try to fit it in but…well, this is going to take some thinking. Oh, also what I was going do with this fic, remember the dude that Yugi ran into, well, he originally was going to beat the crap out of Yugi but that would have been pointless and I wanted to keep the audience entertained. I might write another sequel thingy. I dunno. I'm sorry to waste your time with useless material. I think I just left it in for humor.(funny huh? *Sarcasm *)About the Procrastinating topic. In my mind (uh-oh) I find it hard to believe that Yugi wouldn't be a procrastinator. I mean he seems like the type of person who would procrastinate. However, the anime doesn't focus on school, so you are probably right about that (usually I'm always wrong). Thanks for all of your suggestions!

(Wow, I had a lot to say ^)

Ryuujin Dragon King: I am really happy you liked it. I can't believe that anyone would actually enjoy this. Anyway what you said really made my day. Like I said to Katya, the reason I wrote this is because I rarely ever read a non-Yaio (I cant spell it) angst fic. I really appreciated your comments.

Japime gurl: You're the second person to say that my story "rocks". I thank you so much for leaving your opinion.

Jaid Skywalker: I love to read fanfics were yami and hikari argue. Especially clever conversations. I tried to make this as funny as I could (note: funny in an intelligent way, not stupid silly *shivers *) I am glad you liked it, I just wish I could do better.

Liz: Glad you enjoyed that.

YamiRules: I'll keep in mind the Yami speech thingy. I just went through this chapter and fixed everywhere that Yami's speech wasn't proper. That is one thing about the dubb version that annoys me, Yami's speech. It's so proper. I guess being a Texan, we don't hear much of that.  

TriForce-Power: Thank you for the compliment, but I seriously don't think that this could be considered "one of the best". I dunno, I just think I could do so much better.

Ahh, my favorite part of the fiction process 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. I am not creative enough to come up with anything as remarkable as Yugioh.

Here goes nothing…

Chapter 2

"And what would a baka Tomb Robber know about Duel Monsters?" It took all of Yami's self restraint to not throw the glass that was on the table next to where he was standing.

"Enough to worry the so called  'King of Games'. If you will remember correctly, I would have beaten you in the Shadow Realm if my foolish Hikari had done what I told him to do."

"It is good to see that at least one of your halves has any sanity"

Bakura was about to hurl another insult when he felt something wrong. He looked at Yami and saw that Yami felt the same thing when he immediately ran up the stairs to Yugi's room.

"Are they up there?" Bakura shouted as he followed Yami's ascent. All hard feelings were put aside for the moment.

"I cannot sense him. There is a block in our link" Yami whispered. He was terrified at what could have happened to his aibou. "Can you sense Ryou?"

"No."

"How can you remain calm at a time like this?" Yami asked, eyes blazing.

"Two reasons. One, I think that those bakas are playing a prank and you are overreacting. Two, I enjoy watching you freak out. I wish you could see your face right now."

"And has Ryou ever done this 'prank' to you?" Yami asked glaring.

Bakura remained calm. "Yes he has shut me completely off before. However, he knows how much I hate it and every time he does, he regrets it."

"You mean that they can shut the link off by themselves?"

"Yes. I'm surprised that Yugi has never done that to you"

'Oh yes, I remember. At duelist Kingdom that is what he did after I tried to attack Kaiba. No use telling the idiot Tomb Robber though.' Instead he said, "Well, I suggest we find those two before the idea goes to their heads."

"Than where do you suggest we start, oh Noble Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yami was too distracted to reply as he thought of the places that Yugi went. 'He won't be at Jonouchi's house because Jonouchi had soccer practice along with Honda. Anzu had dance, so he can't be with her. The only other place I can think of is the arcade' with that thought, Yami walked out of the room to the front door.

"Where are you going?" came Bakura's indignant reply.

"The arcade."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami and Bakura ran through the rain looking desperately for their Hikaris. They had been to the arcade, however they saw no signs of the Lights. Now, Yami and Bakura had resorted to running through the streets, hoping that one of they would see them or the Hikaris would reestablish the link. Neither one had said much since they left the arcade, each saving their breath for running.

They had circled Domino once fruitlessly, and Yami was beginning to panic.

'Yugi and I have never been this closed off from each other this long before. I find it hard to believe that this is a "prank". I know Yugi would never do something like this to me.'

It was at that moment that Yami gasped. A signal flickered in his mind.

/Yugi?/

//Y-yami?//

/Where are you?/ Yami was relieved to be in touch with Yugi again.

//I dunno, all I know is that I was drugged by some kind of liquid and when I woke up I was here.// Yugi sounded groggy, even through the link.

/Are you okay?/

//I think so. It's dark. I see Ryou, but he's still asleep.//

/Hold on aibiou, I am coming/

Yami looked over at Bakura who was panting slightly from the long run. "I found Yugi.  It turns out he was abducted. Revenge will be sweet. Oh, by the way, they have Ryou too, however he is still unconscious" Yami's voice was a deadly calm but his eyes were rage-filled.

"Than you know where he is now?" Bakura also looked ready to kill. 

"Yes, I can sense him. Follow me." 

The two yamis ran through the streets toward their destination.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Once Yami could communicate with Yugi again, the former could easily track down the latter. While they were running to rescue the smaller teens, Ryou woke up. Bakura almost looked relived to talk to his younger protégé and make sure he was safe. Yami noticed this but he didn't say anything.

They halted in front of a mansion on the other side of Domino City. This could easily be determined as the rich part of town. All of the houses had at least two stories and there was an expensive car parked in every driveway. This mansion was no exception. The lawn was neatly trimmed, the hedges were all the same size and there were no stray leaves on the lawn. In fact, there was no hint of anything-unusual going on inside the house.

Yami glanced at where Yugi's signal had taken them and without hesitation, started climbing the steps to the front door. 

Bakura grabbed the former Pharaoh by the back of his soaked jacket and hissed in his ear, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Use the little lump you call a brain and think about this for a minute. They have our Hikaris in there and they haven't threatened them in any way. I'm only going to say this once, _they are waiting for us." _

Yami looked at Bakura. "What are you talking about? They won't be waiting for us since there is no way they know we even know we _exist_. I mean, who would believe that two five thousand year old spirits inhabit the millennium items? Any way, _we have shadow power_. No matter who they are, they will not have a prayer."

Bakura relinquished his hold on Yami and muttered something like, "You better be right, baka." Yami ignored him and continued his climb.

When he reached the door, instead of knocking, he kicked the door off its hinges and stalked inside. The house was dark and void of any life that they could see, but after many millennia of inhabiting the puzzle, Yami's eyes easily adjusted. He could sense his aibou somewhere below him. With Bakura behind him, he looked for stairs descending into the basement.

"Over here,_ Pharaoh_." Bakura's voice, even when a soft whisper, dripped with sarcasm. Being a former thief, Bakura could easily find seemingly hidden passages.

Yami and Bakura descended into an even darker basement. Both yamis gasped at what they saw. The basement was at least the size of the house they were just in, if not bigger. Yami overcame the shocked and tried to sense Yugi but, to his horror, he couldn't sense Yugi at all.   

 Before he could contemplate this, two men in black cloaks that hide their features seemed to melt out of the wall and blocked Yami and Bakura from further advancement.  

"We have been expecting you" came a clear deep voice. Neither Bakura nor Yami could determine from which of the men it came from.

Bakura scowled at Yami. "I told you they were waiting for us"

Yami again ignored Bakura and turned his attention to the mysterious men. He had no tolerance for those who harmed his aibou in anyway. Without replying, he took out his Duel Monsters deck from the container on his belt in one fluid movement, looked at it with a mirthless smile, and summoned the monster.

Or at least he tried to summon the monster.

He only got as far of saying the first syllable of "Feral Imp" when he fell on his knees in pain. The dark men had not struck him. In fact, the men in question had made no move so far.

"What happened?" Bakura asked Yami, concern absent in his voice. 'In fact, he could _die _for all I care. Hmmm, to bad spirits can't die.'

"There are no use of Shadow Powers in this sacred place," The reply came not from Yami, but from one of the cloaked men. "And Millennium Items will not function while they remain down here." 

Bakura looked down at Yami, who was still on his knees fighting to regain his breath. Seeing that Yami wouldn't be able to join in the conversation for a while, Bakura spoke the question that was on both of their minds. "What do you want from our Hikaris?"

"We have no desire for your Hikaris. We only took them as bait for a trap in which you and the Pharaoh fell in."

Yami painfully stood up, "How did you know that I was a Pharaoh?"

"We know many things about you, King Yami."

"Let the young ones go if you have no need for them."

"Ah, but there's the problem. An exchange is needed to get them back."

"What exchange do you want?" 

"Your lives for theirs."

"What?!?" Bakura asked enraged, "What have we done to you?"

"Not to us, our ancestors"

"How could _both_ Yami and I have offended your ancestors? We never agree on anything if our life depended on it. I hate him more than anything." 

"I am sure our feelings are mutual." Yami said coldly. Even when they were in the worst of situations, the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber fought unceasingly.

The men disregarded the two spirits and continued, "When Yami was actually alive he was a Pharaoh. ("Really now?" from Bakura) Our ancestor believed that a mere boy was not able to rule a powerful country. They had made plans to usurp the throne and give the title of 'Pharaoh' to a more capable ruler. Since, as you can probably imagine, this was no small task, they called on outside help. That is where you come in, Tomb Robber. They trusted you to help plan the assassination and distract the guards while the assassination was taking place, as your opinions of the Pharaoh were similar to theirs. However, you had plans of your own. When the fateful day came, you tipped off the guard of their presence and intentions while you went to pilfer jewels and gold from the Pharaoh's chambers. The Pharaoh's guards caught them and killed all save two."

The spirits could only stare, dumbfounded.

"How can you hold us accountable for this _now_ when we do not remember this ourselves? And the _Tomb Robber _actually saved my life?"

The men ignored the last question, but answered the first, "You may not have memories of your past, but nonetheless it was still you that did it." 

"So you are asking to take us in place of our Hikaris?" Bakura asked.

"Yes."

"I'll do it."

Bakura looked over at Yami astonished. He didn't even hesitate to exchange himself for his Hikari. 

"How could you make that decision so quickly? You have no idea what they plan to do with us."

"It matters not what their plans for us are. I swore to protect Yugi, no matter what the consequences." Yami's face was stolid as he said this.

Bakura thought about the decision. 'I love Ryou (AN: not in a yaio type way, more like brotherly love) even though I rarely show it. I would hate for him to undergo any pain for my sake (AN: yes, the Tomb Robber is capable of feelings, but note that he is not saying this aloud) and its not like I'll _die_, I have already died once, so I can't die again.'

"Fine, I agree. By the way Pharaoh, I probably didn't tip off those dip wads for your personal safety. I probably did it for my individual gain."

"Before we submit ourselves, let our Hikaris go."

"We will escort them back home."

"Are you going to drug them again?" Bakura looked really peeved off.

"That is none of your concern" came the voice when the spirits were knocked unconscious by a blow to back of their heads. The two men looked up to see three men, also dressed in black, walked up from behind the Yamis. 

 One of the original two spoke "Get them out of here and into one of the chambers."

"What of the little ones?"

"Drug them and drop them off where you first found them, we don't want them getting in our way."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*gag * I really wish I could have done a better job in writing this chapter. Oh well, I tried. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Mother Nature. With out her help, you would have had to wait longer to read this. IT SLEETED!!! This is our second snow day in a row. Hehe.  

Sorry about saying the arcade. I am well aware that we have only seen Yugi (or Yami for that matter) go into the arcade once (on the date, *gag *) and I just included that in there because it was the first thing that came to mind.  I think that those of you who reviewed and wanted more deserve better than what I wrote in this chapter. I am infinity sorry.

Oh, before I forget, could someone, when they review, tell me of some simple Japanese Phrases? I know that yes=Hai, sorry is Gomen, but I'm lost after that.

Thanks!!!


	3. The fun begins

I have posted one new chapter every day. Wow, I guess ya'll are really lucky…

Last I checked I had 24 reviews! I wanna thank you all very much, ya'll mean a lot to me! Here are the replies…

Bookworm: That is one reason I love the show/manga. The relationship between Yami and Yugi is awesome. Kinda makes me wish that I had a yami now… I'm glad you like my "writing talents" I believe that I can always do better, so I try my hardest. I also think that the plot I had set up should have a better writer than what I am and the readers deserve better.  I had no clue that this many people would review! Thank you again for your kind words and Japanese phrases. Good luck when/if you take up the classes again!

LightofDarkness: Don't worry; I have no plans on stopping! (Whether that is a good thing or bad…)

JaidSkywalker: I tried to add some humor (or if your British, humour) in this, and I'm glad someone enjoyed my pathetic attempts at it. In real life, I have a verbally biting tongue. I wish that I could put more of my sarcastic humor in my fics… I really wanted to thank you on the jap. Terms that you told me. You answered a lot of questions I had about the Jap. suffixes. Before I didn't know the difference between –chan and sama (that's a big difference too!)

Singer: I hope Mother Nature remains on my side too. Part of the reason I updated so fast was due to the fact that school was delayed until 10:30. I got up early, so I typed some more. I'm glad you liked my story.

Yami's Girl: OMG, I have exactly the same point of views as you do! Even though I love him (he's my favourite character) I also love to see him get hurt, and I also love the never-ending verbal battles between the Yamis.  I have already received many threats that I am afraid to stop writing! I love you guys!

Yugi: Well, they (the black-cloaked folk) didn't want to keep Yugi because it would kinda screw up the plot. Also, I rarely ever see Yami angst, so I wrote one. Anyways, since Yugi wasn't taken, that means that Yugi will be the hero!!! (*cough*foreshadowing*cough*) 

Earth Star: Thank you for your kind words and the phrases. About matte, I was in judo (I was pretty good too, state champ for 3 years in a row) and Matte meant stop the round. Thank you, you helped me a bunch!

Rutu: I am very glad that you enjoyed this, thank you for helping me on Japanese!

The Wanderer: I don't think Malik will be able to make his way into this fic. I don't really like him, however, I don't know about him that much. (Stupid 4 kids) I can't wait to watch future eppies on him though.

Fallen Hikari: I haven't seen a plot like this either. I wish there were more Yami or Yugi angsts.  My writing skills? What writing skills? I really need to find a muse… The fact that I keep the reader guessing, well, that is purely coincidence. I'm glad that I do keep the reader guessing though…

Sailor Centauri: I am really glad you enjoyed it! I can't wait to see how it turns out either!

Feisty Angel: I know, what am I gonna do to poor Bakura and Yami?

Singer: I'm sorry about the chapter upload. I was freaking out when I couldn't access it. I dunno what I did wrong… Thanks anyways for telling me!

I originally was gonna combine this and the next chapter together, but I wanted to hurry up and post (back by popular demand). And the next chapter might be kinda long…Oh, and sorry that I brought Anzu into this, but as you will find out, I kinda bashed her. She wont turn up again, I don't think… Ugh, I really hope that my next chapters turn out better…

Sorry what I did to Yami, I love him a lot but it's fun to do this to him. Call me sadistic, but I have enjoyed writing this. Ugh, my ribs hurt. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even have a muse!

Well, here goes, hang on!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yami woke up to an immense pain in his right shoulder. He tried to bolt upright, however he was chained to a cold metal table (AN: kinda like Christ when he was nailed to the cross, his arms are spread out but his legs were together) with a blinding light in his eyes. He closed those strangely beautiful orbs again and felt the warm blood running over his shoulder.

"About time you woke up." 

He peeked one eye open to stare at a man, probably in his mid thirties, dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and pants. He had no cloak on.

Yami noticed that he himself had no shirt on and the pain in his shoulder was from a dagger embedded in it. Yami decided not to give the tormentor the satisfaction of an answer and remained silent.

The brunette man removed the dagger imbedded in Yami's shoulder, wiped the blood off it, and returned it to a hook on the wall where other various devices where held when another man, dressed the same, walked in. This man seemed younger than the first, as there was no hint of gray in his black hair and he had a well-built frame.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes master."

"Good." He looked down at the lithe teen on the table, "My family has waited thousands of years to extract revenge. I am glad that the job rests on my capable shoulders."

"How did you know that I was trapped in the puzzle?" Yami growled.

"Ever since the assassination attempt failed, my forbearers kept close watch on you. They saw the day when you became trapped in the puzzle, so they knew that you would eventually reemerge. Ever since then, we have waited for you to show yourself."

"You are all twisted"

Yami couldn't help but gasp as another dagger slid between his ribs. He saw the puzzle hanging on the hook to his left and tried to tap into its healing powers, however he was rewarded with a burning sensation in his heart.

The tormentor chuckled dryly, "What did I tell you about using Millennium Items while you are in this location? They will not work here. Even if you do manage to survive and escape with the puzzle, you still won't be able to heal any wounds you obtain here using the puzzle. That is _if _you manage to survive and escape. By the time I'm through with you, you won't have a chance of escaping."

With that, Yami felt a heavy blow to his rib cage. He wheezed, trying to regain his lost breath and count the number of times he heard the snapping of a rib.

The beatings continued all over his upper body. The man was extremely strong and the blows he dealt to Yami were devastating. Yami was conscious during the first assault by managing to block out the pain by thinking of the one thing he cared about most: his aibou. 

Even a block as strong as this could not fortify against the blows when he was turned (still chained) onto his stomach. The last thing he heard before he drifted into blessed unconsciousness was the sickening crunch of his back being shattered.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At the moment, the same thing was happening to Bakura. However, Bakura had two things to his advantage: an inexperienced tormentor and a stronger body than that of the Pharaoh. 

Throughout the torture, Bakura made snide remarks that angered the man greatly. The man finally lost patience and left the room hoping that the injuries he dealt to Bakura would suffice to his master's orders.

Bakura, however, was in worse shape than he let on. His torturer dealt mostly puncture wounds to his tanned body, and he was losing blood. He didn't want to give the tormentor the delight in hearing him scream, much to the man's annoyance, and Bakura made sure that he didn't pass out till the man left.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yugi woke up, in his room with a throbbing headache. He looked around and saw Ryou curled up on the floor sleeping soundly. Yugi walked over to the albino as fast as his headache would allow him. 

When he reached him, Yugi shook Ryou till he woke up.

"W-wha…?" Ryou asked dazed. Than the past events hit him like a ton of bricks. He snapped alert "Where is Bakura?" he asked frantically.

"The last I talked to Yami, they were coming to find us."

"But if we're here than where are our yamis?"

"Do you think that they rescued us?"

"I'm sure they did. How else would we be here?"

A sudden thought hit Yugi, "Wait, what was your last memory of that place?"

"I dunno, what are you getting at?"

"The last thing I remembered was being drugged…"

"And…"

Yugi sighed in exasperation. Ryou wasn't the quickest person when he just woke up.

Yugi looked at his watch, 9:45 the next morning. He gave a moan, "Think about it, we were drugged again, and there is no sign of Yami and Bakura…"

Ryou finally got it. "You cant be saying…" he whispered in apprehension, "What about their powers? There is no way the could be caught!"

"Then why aren't they here? Can you sense Bakura at all?" 

Ryou shook his head. "I can't even sense his presence. Do you remember where we were taken?"

Before Yugi could answer the phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Yugi? This is Anzu."

"Hey Anzu, ummm, we're kinda busy at the moment…" 

"Do you know where Yami is?"

Yugi gasped in surprise, however, before he let his hopes up he asked "Why? Have you seen him recently?"

"I saw him last night. I would have gone to talk to him but he looked really mad. And the strange thing is, Bakura was with him. I'm surprised that they didn't kill each other, especially when Bakura grabbed his jacket."

Yugi gave an exasperated sigh. Anzu, like most girls, could talk for hours, only pausing for a breath. "Where did you see him go?"

"He went into this house across the street from my house. I'm surprised that you or Yami know anyone there. I have a suspicion that everyone there is gay. I mean there are always at least three men in the house and they all dress the same. How weird especially when they are in a pub-"

"ANZU!!! I get the point! Please tell me, did you see him leave?"

"No, and I even waited for him to come out again, I wanted to talk to him soooo badly. He looked really hot in his black leat-"

That was when Yugi couldn't take it anymore and hung up on Anzu in mid sentence. He turned to Bakura who was looking at him curiously and said, "Anzu saw them enter this house in front of her house. I think I know which one she was talking about because I have seen those men." No need to tell them anything else she said.

"What men?"

"Anzu thinks that the men that live there are gay. Lets get going I know where she lives. " 

He was anxious to get to his Yami. He wondered why Anzu didn't see him being carried either in or out of the house. 'Probably took the back door to sneak us in and out.'

What had really happened to Yami was the last thing that he suspected.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Not much of a cliffhanger there. I will try to post the next chapter by Saturday or Sunday. Tomorrow is the first full day of school this week (not counting Monday) so I dunno how much time I will have to type. Hopefully next chapter will come out better. I will spend my free time (Haha, free time. What a joke) looking for a muse. See ya next time! 


	4. Discovery

Here I am again. Sorry I posted a day later than I expected. This has not been the best weekend. I was pissed the whole time. I hate family. I did learn how to play maa jong though from my Philippine aunt. Yes, I am white, but my uncle married her. Long story. Anyways, thank you every one who replied.

Silver Fang: OK!!!

Yami Moto: Thank you, I have no plans in stopping.

Jadeyuy: Thank you! I'm glad you like the fact that it's not Yaio!

Lizzy9046: Hehe, I'll keep that in mind about the muses. I couldn't find one, so unless one finds me, I probably will never get one. I guess the one reason I portray Bakura well is because my personality matches his. However, it doesn't show up when I type. Dangit. Oh well. I couldn't resist the urge to bash Anzu. I seriously hate her. I think that the torture is over for the yamis, however, now they have to heal naturally. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Hehe, thanks for your review. (Sorry about jumping around from topic to topic)

LightofDarkness: Well, I find it kind of hard to actually _like_ Anzu. 

Jaid Skywalker: OMG, I am sooo sorry, but the story took an unexpected turn. I think that Ryou (for now) is going to play a larger role in this than Yugi (I repeat, FOR NOW). I do like Yugi better that Ryou (I know it doesn't seem like that now, but I'll make it up to you, somehow.) Thank you for enlarging my Japanese vocabulary. I save all the words people send me for future use. Thanks for contributing!

Darkened Soul: I will try to update ASAP!

Ryuujin Dragon King: I'm glad you like this story! I can't wait to find out what happens either! Oh, I forgot to tell you this, but those men aren't really gay. Have you noticed that sometimes people assume people are gay, just because of some little thing? Well, she kinda assumed it. 

I have a question for ya'll. In the stories you write, how many flames do you get? I mean, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ONE!!! Not that I'm disappointed, I am really happy! Thank you everyone for your kind reviews!

AHHH!!! I had a writer's block, so I seriously apologize for this chapter. My mind is in a blur. Ugh. I think I basically winged this. I am really sorry ya'll deserve much better than this. I am not happy with this. 

Oh, and like I told Dragon King, those men (who won't be making an appearance again I don't think) ARE NOT GAY. Anzu just suspects they are.  

Even though it may not seem like it, there will NOT be a character death. 

Disclaimer: I don't own. If you sue, I'll sick my rabid sheep on you.

With that in mind, begin chapter 4!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yugi and Ryou walked slowly to where Anzu lived. Part of the reason was that they still had immense headaches from being drugged. The main reason, however, was the fact that they were not looking forward to seeing the soulless bodies that would probably be there, thanks to their yamis. Even though a year had passed since Yugi first saw what Yami could do, he still wasn't used to the gruesome sight.

"I bet our yamis are having quite a bit of fun." Ryou said in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"They must be if they have been there all night." Yugi wasn't in the mood to talk right now. The headache he had made migraines feel like minor headaches. He guessed that Ryou's headache wasn't as bad as his since Ryou seemed to urge them into walking at a faster pace.

About half an hour later, they arrived to what they knew as Anzu's neighborhood. Yugi knew exactly what house Anzu meant when he had talked to her over the phone. Anzu never liked the fact that she lived in front of those men and she constantly complained about it to Yugi.  

They arrived in front of the mansion.

"Shall we?" Ryou asked.

"I dunno, lets peek in the window and see what's happening."

"There is a window over there next to those bushes."

The two hikaris scrambled to the window Ryou had pointed out. 

"I don't see anyone in there, do you?" Yugi asked.

"Lets go inside."

"Are you sure?" came a nervous squeak. "What if they catch us?"

"I'm sure that those men are in no condition to 'catch' us. If I know Bakura, I'm pretty sure that we won't be seeing them ever again."

"Alright, if you say so." 

They opened the window and hopped inside the house. After examining the top two floors and seeing no signs of life of any kind, the hikaris were dumbfounded. If the yamis had done what they thought they did, there would be bodies littered around the floor; the yamis never cleaned up after themselves when it came to issues like this. 

"Where the heck can they-Ouch" 

Yugi looked at Ryou curiously. "What happened?"

"I tripped over a board of some kind sticking out of the floor. Stupid thing-hey, wait a minute it opens. I think it's a door."

Yugi walked over to where his friend was examining the "board". Indeed it was a door of some sort. Ryou pried it open to reveal a basement.

"Do you think that they are in there?"

"Why would they?" Yugi asked.

"I dunno, we've checked everywhere else. There's no reason not to check here too."

The albino descended into the basement, with Yugi behind him. They saw and heard nothing and were about to turn around and leave when a dark figure appeared in front of Yugi, blocking the way out.

"Two little hikaris," he sneered, "probably looking for their yamis. I have strict orders to kill anyone who comes down here unauthorized."

Since the man was looking down at Yugi, he didn't see the punch aimed at his stomach thrown by Bakura. The blow knocked the wind out of him, and while he was wheezing, Bakura finished the job by punching him in the face. The man dropped senselessly to the floor. 

Yugi could only stare in amazement.

Bakura, noticing the stare, just shrugged, "I guess that's the reason why bullies never pick on me." 

"But you knocked him out in two hits!" Yugi said amazedly.

"I'm a quick learner. Wait a minute," a thought hit him, "why is that man even here?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't he be in the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi got the message. "He probably got lucky and Yami missed him," said Yugi, always the optimistic. 

"Well then, I see no reason why we should still be here. I find it odd that Bakura missed him though. Oh well, I bet they are back at the house wondering where we are."

They had just turned on their heels when they heard a hoarse yell.

"Oh my god, that sounds like Yami!" and without hesitation, the boys ran in the direction they heard the yell.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was not the massive amount of pain flooding through his body that woke him from the deep unconsciousness and caused him to yell. Nor was it the cold metal table that held his broken body. Yami had a nightmare. Not just a nightmare where one wakes up, realizes it's just a dream than floats back into merciful slumber. No, it was worse beyond comparison to that. What Yami had seen tore up his heart more than any other vision he had ever seen in his five thousand years on this earth; his heart-broken aibou.

Losing half your soul is neither easy nor painless. It is like a half of you has died. Those who have felt it say that it is worse than death.

Yami hated the fact that Yugi would have to suffer through that pain once he had left. He could care less about the fact that _he_ was inches away from death. In fact, five thousand years ago, he would have embraced death. Of course, to his knowledge, he had nothing to live for five thousand years ago. Or rather, no one. His aibou meant more to him than life itself.

Yami thought it was rather funny that, in what he figured to be his last moment on this earth, he would see the one person who mattered most to him. In a daze, he saw his spiky-haired protégé running up to him and embracing him. He didn't feel pain anymore. All thoughts and emotions fled his mind as one last image and thought came to him.

"Yugi"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hurry Ryou!" Yugi called as he ran towards the voice. His headache was forgotten as he ran along a narrow passage way. He skidded to a halt in front of a heavy metal door. Somehow he knew that the object of his anxiety was behind this door.

He waited for Ryou to catch up with him and together the two Lights pried open the heavy door. 

Yugi almost collapsed at what he saw.  There was his yami, chained to a metal table, without his shirt or puzzle. Yugi ran up to Yami and hugged him. Yami looked up at Yugi and whispered one thing before he closed his eyes.

"Yugi."

"Oh god, Yami, speak to me!" Yugi sobbed into Yami's bare chest. Ryou found the keys hanging on a nail next to the puzzle and unchained Yami. Than he took the limp Pharaoh in his arms and carried him out of that room. Yugi not being strong enough to support Yami's weight grabbed the puzzle off the hook and followed Ryou.

"I don't understand," Yugi whispered, "he shouldn't be like this, he had his puzzle and Shadow Powers. He should have sent all of those men to the Shadow Realm."

"The puzzle doesn't seem to be working to heal him, we are going to have to take him to the hospitable." He said 'If its not to late.' He didn't want to upset the smaller boy anymore than he was by stating the obviousness of his last statement. Yami was in bad shape. His slender chest barely moved and his breathing was uneven. He didn't tell Yugi this, but his back seemed to be broken in a dozen places and he was sure that there was some internal bleeding. "Lets go to Tea's and call an ambulance from there. I wonder where Bakura is." Ryou was worried to death about his yami. If Yami looked like this, than what shape was Bakura in?

A moan came from a room to their right. The door was similar to the one on Yami's room. Ryou placed Yami gently on the floor and helped Yugi to open the door. Indeed Bakura was in there, chained the same way Yami was. 

"I was so worried Bakura." Ryou resisted the urge to hug his yami due to the amount of gashes on his body. He unchained Bakura and took the ring off a shelf. "Who did this to you and Yami?"

"They… said that… their… ancestors knew us. They… left a few… minutes ago. I dunno why." Ryou wanted to ask his yami more, however he wanted to get out of the basement before the men returned.

Bakura tried to sit up, however his strength gave out and he fell into Ryou's arms. Ryou helped Bakura to his feet and lead him out of the room, Bakura leaning on his shoulder. 

They left the room to find Yugi kneeling next to Yami. Yugi looked up, teary eyed at the two boys who had just emerged from the room. Since Yugi couldn't pick up Yami, he traded places with Ryou.

They left the mansion, Bakura leaning on Yugi's shoulders and Ryou carrying Yami. They went across the street to Anzu's house. 

When Anzu opened the door, the color drained from her face at a record-breaking speed. Without a word, she opened the door wider to admit the boys.

"Can we use your phone?" Ryou asked urgently but politely.

"Yes of course, it's over there to your right." She watched as Bakura sat down on an armchair despite the blood that was caked on his body and watched as his Hikari gently lay Yami down on the couch. Yugi stood silently watching his yami as Ryou spoke to the operator and told her the address they were at.

"She said they'll be here in five minutes. Anzu, do you think that you could call Jonouchi and Honda and tell them what happened?"

Anzu only nodded and looked up when she heard the sirens.

Ryou went outside to meet the paramedics and led them inside. They came in, examined the two wounded boys wordlessly, and went back out to bring in two stretchers. They placed both Yami and Bakura (who was now asleep) on the stretchers and wheeled them out to the ambulance. Ryou led a still dazed Yugi out to the ambulance.

The ride to the hospitable was short. Ryou evaded all the questions that the paramedics asked him. He didn't have time to think of a plausible story. He decided to come up with one while sitting in the waiting room. He looked over at Yugi. So far, he hadn't said anything. 'This is he acted when Yami almost killed Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom; he's zoned out.'

Finally they arrived at the hospitable. The yamis were wisked away while the hikaris went to the waiting room. Ryou knew that it would be pointless to try to engage Yugi 

in a conversation; he was still in his own little world.

Ryou settled down for what he figured would be a very long and worrisome wait. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sorry, but I had to stop it somewhere. This has been the longest chapter so far, sadly.  Ugh, I really cannot think right now. My mind has just stopped functioning. I try to reread my story, but my mind isn't processing the words. Ugh, if I made any mistakes I apologize a thousand times! Well, thank you for your time!


	5. Worry

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! I haven't posted in a while. Ugh, teachers are evil. 

Arigatou every one who has reviewed. (See, I am making use of those words that all of you kind folks sent me.) You guys are half the reason that I finished this chapter sooner than I thought.

I know someone will probably chew my head off for spelling of Jonouci's name like this. In Shonen Jump, this is how they spelled it so this is how I'm gonna spell it.

I regret to say that I have very limited knowledge of hospitals, as I have only been in one twice; one for a broken finger ring finger(thank Kami-sama [hehe] that is was my right hand [I'm left handed]) and once for stitches in my index finger (My phalanges hate me.) from a rabbit bite. I have however reseached some of this stuff. 

Oh, that reminds me. One of my kind reviewers asked me about Ryou knocking out a full-grown man in two hits. I actually thought that out. 

1.) C'mon now, he lives with a non-too-kind Tomb Robber. Also, he is the reincarnation of him. I don't believe that he is a wimp by any means at all.

2.) In the dub, I never once saw Ryou get beaten up by bullies. Nor have I heard of him getting beaten up in the Jap. Series or Shonen Jump.

3.) It's my fic. (Aren't those my privileges?) 

4.) He knocked out Bandit Keith didn't he? (Some may argue that it was Bakura who did that, but it looked and sounded like Ryou.)

To LightofDarkness: I'm sorry if I offended you about Anzu. I seriously cannot stand her. Peggy is one of my fav. Characters though. But than, anyone w/ an accent is good in my book.

I'm not gonna respond to all individual reviews so THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!

I have compiled a list of words that ya'll have sent me. If it's not too much to ask for, can you keep sending me more words? Simple words like "you", "me", ect… That would really help. Oh, what does tenshii mean?

Since my family rarely has any emergencies, I have no clue what it feels like to have someone close to you get hurt like Yami did. So, I am making Yugi acted as I probably would. I'm sorry if this seems to go by really fast, but just picture it in Yugi's POV but in third person after the first part. (I bet that was confusing)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own. And I'm pissed, because if I did, I wouldn't dub anything out. (I missed the second eppy today *tear *)

Strap on you're seat belts cuz here we go…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Ryou stretched against his low-backed chair and looked at the clock above the receptionist's desk.  6:00 P.M. He mentally calculated that he and Yugi had been there for about eight hours, since around 10:00 A.M. Jonouchi got to the hospitable before Anzu did, even though he learned about what had happened through her. Anzu arrived a little after he did, at about 10:45 A.M., and Honda came about ten minutes after that. Yugi's grandpa closed down the store early and came as soon as he could.

Ryou and Yugi had been called into an office of some sort, at about 1:00 and were questioned about what had happened. Yugi kept silent during the ordeal, with a zoned out look across his features. Ryou, knowing that telling the truth would have him answering more questions than he was comfortable with, made up a story of how a burglar had entered Anzu's house and attacked Bakura with a knife and pushed Yami down the stairs. The questioners bought this story, to Ryou's surprise. 

The only point where Ryou hesitated in answering any questions was when he was asked what Bakura and Yami's names were, previous to the interrogation. He knew that Yami's name would be okay to tell to the receptionist. However, the name that he called his yami, Bakura, would not do, since that was Ryou's last name. Instead, he told the receptionist the first name that came to mind, "His name is Sasuke Bakura." Again, the staff member bought this with no questions.  

After all of this had taken place, he had done nothing but wait in silence. He looked around the waiting room, occupied by mostly members of their party. Like him, no one was talking much. Anzu was flipping through some fashion magazine though she wasn't absorbing what her eyes were reading. Honda was dozing off despite his futile attempts to remain awake. Ryou turned his head to look at Yugi, Mr. Motou and Jonouchi. Jonouchi was sitting on one side of Yugi, whilst Mr. Motou was on the other. The three of them remained perfectly still, obviously deep in thought. 

All of them looked up expectantly when a man in a white coat walked into the room. He glanced at the people present, "Mr. Bakura, I presume?" he asked, looking at Ryou.

"Yes?"

"I suppose you're curious about you're...brother is it?" Ryou nodded. "He is doing fine. He lost quite a bit of blood, however the transfusion was successful. We stitched up the gashes and he'll be ready to go home tomorrow but he'll need to relax for a few days, no strenuous activities. Do you think you could do a favour for me?" 

"Yes?"

"Well, umm, since you live with him, you know a lot about him, right?"

"Yesss…" Ryou said slowly, not liking where this conversation was leading.

"Than I'm thinking that you would know a lot about his, well, temper."

Ryou blushed furiously, "Ahh, I see. You want me to go back there and calm him down?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." Ryou nodded, still blushing, as the doctor gave him directions to Bakura's room.

 The doctor than turned his attention to the Motous. "And you are both related to Yami Motou?"  Both of the Motous nodded, anxious to hear news of Yami. For the first time since at the mansion, Yugi looked like he actually comprehended something in the here and now; he was not zoned out. 

"Well, I wish what I have to tell to you was more optimistic. I won't lie to you, Yami suffered serious injuries. To start with, Yami suffered from serious internal bleeding, due to the lungs being punctured in several places by the ribs. He just got out of surgery not to long ago, and I am pleased to say that we have stopped the bleeding successfully. He broke all of his ribs along with his sternum. Luckily the heart was not damaged. We pinned together his sternum along with the two scapulas that were broken. His right collarbone was broken, yet it was a clean break, so that will heal nicely. His skull will also heal normally too, though he may drop into a coma due to the pressure inside his skull. This is nothing to worry about, the coma won't probably be life threatening. He has a stab wound on his right shoulder. We stitched this up, so this is nothing major. The thing that worries me the most is his back. He broke about seven vertebrae and miraculously, his spine wasn't affected in the least. If he survives the night, than his chances of surviving after tonight will greatly improve."

"C-can I see him?"

The kindhearted doctor looked at the younger boy. He wasn't allowed to let visitors into the ICU unit past 5:30. However, since he was in charge of the unit anyway, he let Yugi go to see his "brother". There was something in his eyes that the doctor could not say no to.

Mr. Motou led Yugi to the room that Yami was in, but stayed outside the room. Yugi went over to the bed. It was dark in the room, but he could still see his sleeping Yami and all of the tubes hooked up to him. Yugi couldn't prevent the tears that had been building up all day to leak from his eyes and land on Yami. He fell asleep in his chair, lulled by the Pharaoh's uneven breathing.  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jonouchi looked up from the magazine that he had been trying to read to see Yugi come back into the waiting room from Yami's room. Honda and Anzu had left while Yugi was visiting the Pharaoh.

"Hey Yug'. Ryou was just here. He came to tell me that he was gonna' spend the night in Bakura's room to keep him from sending the staff to the Shadow Realm. Are you gonna' go home?"

Yugi just shrugged before he sat down next to Jonouchi.

"C'mon Yug', you need ta sleep. There's nothin' you can do for Yami now. Go home, get a good night's sleep, than come back in the mornin'." 

"Jonouchis right Yugi, you look like you haven't slept for ages. Lets go home than I promise that we will come back as soon as we possibly can." Mr. Motou was worried for his grandson. Sleep would indeed be very good for the teenager. 

"Alright." Came the voice, barely audible. Yugi turned and walked to where the car was in the parking lot. Mr. Motou and Jonouchi followed him, walking at a slower pace so they could talk.

"Jonouchi, do you need a ride home? Your house is on the way to ours so it would be no trouble."

Without hesitation, Jonouchi nodded and got into the car with the Motous.

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

 Yugi woke up refreshed after the night's sleep he had received. He went into the kitchen to see his grandfather cooking eggs and toast. Yugi greeted him before he sat down. As Mr. Motou was cooking, he kept casting worried glances at the younger boy. He tried several times to engage in conversation with Yugi, but Yugi seemed to be unable to keep a train of thought. Grandpa gave up his efforts and they ate in silence. 

After breakfast, the two of them went to the hospitable. They arrived in time to see two albinos leaving the hospitable and enter a pickup truck that was Ryou's dads. Ryou didn't see his friends as he was occupied in keeping his yami from the nurses who were trying to stay as far away from the slightly insane Tomb Robber as possible.

When they got inside, after a few minutes wait, Yugi was granted access to Yami's room. Again, only he went inside the room, his grandfather had retired to the waiting room to do just that; wait.

To Yugi's surprise, when he pulled up a chair to sit by the bed, Yami's crimson eyes slowly opened halfway.

"Y-yami?"

Yami tried to talk, but it was too painful and difficult with all of the tubes he was attached to. Yugi understood right away and they switched to the mental link they shared. 

/Yugi where am I?/

//It's ok Yami, you're in a hospitable…/ and he told Yami of everything that had happened, even the injuries he had sustained.

All of a sudden, a nurse came in. When she saw the two, she gave a warm smile and told them that she was there to check up on Yami.

Yugi moved out of the way as the nurse pulled back the covers to show Yami's chest and check his heartbeats with her stethoscope. Yugi couldn't believe the condition Yami's chest was in. It looked nothing short of horrible. The nurse finished her duty and said to Yugi, "The doctor will be here in a minute." and left.

A few minutes later, the doctor they had seen last night came into the room. He looked at Yami than exclaimed, "You're awake. That's good news! There is no possibility of you dropping into a coma now. I guess all that is left is you're back."

"What about his back?" Yugi asked.

"As I told you last night, he broke it in several spots. The only way he will ever begin to walk again is if we operate on him once his ribs and sternum heal." Than, after a few more minutes of silence in which the doctor scribbled down the status of Yami on a clipboard, he left almost as suddenly as he had some.

/Aibou, thank you for saving me./ 

//Think nothing of it. You need to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up.// Yugi was overjoyed to talk to the object of his worries. It was as if a ton of bricks had been removed from his heart. He knew that Yami need him most know, and that his recovery would be hard. He kept wondering why the puzzle wasn't aiding in the healing process, but he blew that thought to the side. There was nothing he could do about it so he turned his minds to more important things.

Yugu barely noticed when he, too, fell asleep, a smile gracing his angelic features.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Two words; that sucked. Ahhh, I have no clue what I did wrong. Gomen a thousand times for this. Well, see ya next time.


	6. Show Down

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter. I had a minor writer's block and I also went on vacation. Me, being the oldest cousin (AND I'M ONLY 14!) I kinda rule the littler cousins. I have thrown them on the floor on many occasions (thanks to judo) and you would think that they would have the sense to leave me alone but nooooooo, they just had to pinch me on St. Patrick's day. They paid for that. I know I know, off topic.

I'm afraid that this is the last chapter. I see no reason to drag this out any longer. However, I had an inspiration (rare as that might be) for another fic. (You can bet your plushies that it will SUCK!) 

I feel like a complete moron. Scratch that- I AM a complete moron. I cannot believe that I spelled hospital "hospitable". I figured out why I did that. That is how I pronounce hospital. I never knew that. Ahhh, I am such an idiot. 

Since I stalled long enough in writing this chapter, I will not keep ya'll waiting any longer be answering reviews (Gomen). 

However, this is to Lizzy.

That is totally fine about saying that about Ryou. If the circumstances were different, I would agree with you totally. However, I heard once that there was this man under a car (trapped) and these two children LIFTED the car to get him out. Sometimes, people can do amazing things when the circumstance arises. (I bet that made absolutely NO sense.) However, I agree. Lets just say that what had happened to Ryou was totally coincidence.

And to LightofDarkness:

How is Bakura reacting over what? Its ok about the Anzu thing, you are entitled to your own opinions!

Umm, I know this is a stupid question but what does "no" mean in Japanese? Like in Yami _no _Yugi or Mou hitori _no _Boku (I think that's it)

Sorry but I had an awful lot to say. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: *looks down at nametag * Nope, I'm not Takahashi so I guess I don't own diddlysquat.

This final chapter is dedicated to all of my loyal reviewers who have read and reviewed constantly! Thank you!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Two weeks later, Yugi was in Yami's room when the doctor came in.

"It seems, Yami, that your rib cage has healed enough to allow us operate on your back. After that, you can go home." Yami looked nothing short of relieved at that statement. He hated being confined to this hospital almost as much as he hated being confined to his puzzle. He knew though, that when he "got to go home" he would still be confined to a bed. 

'I'm to weak to even retreat into the puzzle.' He thought bitterly.

//You hear that Yami? In a few days you will get to come home!//

/…/

//Yami? Are you all right?//

/Yes Yugi./

//I thought you would be overjoyed to go home.//

/A bed is a bed to me aibou./

//You know, this is only temporary. Soon everything will be back to normal.//

/…/

Yugi was desperately trying to think of a topic that he and Yami could talk about when a nurse came in. 

"Yami, if you're ready, I'll take you to the operating room." Yami nodded in affirmation and gave a weary smile to Yugi as he was rolled out of his room.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Yugi and Grandpa looked up as Yami slowly limped into the kitchen.

"Yami, what are you doing out of bed?" Yugi questioned forcefully.

"I am getting some water. Is there anything wrong with that?" Yami asked tiredly.

"Yes there is. You shouldn't be out of bed and you know it. If you wanted some water you should have asked and I would have brought you some. Now, back to bed with you." Yugi watched as Yami slowly made his way up the stairs back to the guest room. On a normal basis, Yami would have argued about being told what to do but recently, Yami had been nonresistant. Yugi was starting to worry.

Even though Yami went back to bed when he was told, he was often up and moving an hour later. Yugi knew all to well that Yami was a restless spirit even in his present state. He often tried to leave the confines of his room on the excuse that he was "getting a drink" or "going to the bathroom" only to have his Light force him back into bed. Yami was recovering fairly rapidly; his ribcage was almost completely healed along with his collarbone. His shoulder blade and back made it harder for him to get around though. 

 A knock at the back door interrupted Yugi's thoughts. He got out of his chair at the table and padded to the entryway to open the door and admit Jonouchi into his house.

"Hey Yug'! Ya got any plans for today?"

Yugi thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friends, he knew that he couldn't leave Yami. There was no telling what Yami might try to do while he was away.

"I dunno Jonouchi, if I leave Yami'll probably try to get out of bed. I have to make sure that he doesn't try to get up." 

"You know Yug', you haven't left this house since he came home. We're startin' ta miss you, ya know, you never bein' around and stuff."

"I know." He said, 'But what else is there for me to do?' he thought. Than, an idea hit him. "Jonouchi, what about if you all come over here. I'm positive that grandpa wouldn't mind. That way I can keep an eye on Yami and still hang out with you guys!"

"Great idea! I'll call Anzu, Honda, and Ryou."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

One by one, the said friends showed up. There was a little uneasiness when Ryou entered the house. No one present was especially fond of his yami. Yugi took Ryou aside and asked him to control Bakura while he was here, however, he was very surprised and relived when Ryou told him that Bakura was out of the Ring right now, no doubt looking for the black-cloaked men. 

The gang had just settled down on available couches, chairs, or other random pieces of furniture to watch TV when Yugi spotted Yami trying to make his way downstairs. He jumped up from his place on the couch and rushed to his Dark's side.

"Yami, what are you doing out of bed?"

Yami gave a weary sigh. "Aibou, I have been in bed ever since I came home. It will not hurt to let me just sit here with every one else."

"Only if you promise not to get up."

"You have my word." As Yugi made his way to Yami's side to help him to the couch their link slipped open. /He sure as Ra didn't get that paranoia from me…/

//I heard that.//

/Did I say that aloud?/

Yugi sat Yami down besides him. The other occupants in the living room made tentative greetings to the weak looking Pharaoh. Yugi was just about to flip the channels when a snowball dashed in.

No, not a snowball, it was Bakura.

Everyone jumped up (besides Yami) alert and watched as Bakura collapsed on the ground panting. Ryou rushed up to his Yami with a glass of water. Bakura threw the glass aside, "No time for water, they're coming."

"What? Who's coming?" Ryou asked.

"Those men. I found them and I took down about three of them. The others, four I think, said something about the Pharaoh and ran off leaving me and the carcasses."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that they are coming _here_? Then how come you got here first?" asked Yugi.

"Baka, I knew a shortcut. But we need to do something." He looked over at the former Pharaoh, "Scratch that, _I _need to do something. I'm going to meet them in the entryway. If I were you all, I would find a hiding place for that useless lump that calls himself Pharaoh." And with that, the Tomb Robber stalked out of the room to wait by the front door.

Yami got up himself and followed Bakura to the front of the house.

"Where are you going Yami? You're in no condition to fight!" Yugi exclaimed. 

Yami stopped and faced his smaller protégé. "This is my fight too and I will not stand aside and let him have all of the fun." With a smirk, Yami made his way to Bakura.

"Him and his pride," Yugi muttered.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Jonouchi, "Cuz I'm not gonna stand here and let Yami get the shit beaten outta him." He looked down at Yugi, "No offense man, its just that no one in his condition could hold their own in a fight."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go out through the back door, make our way to the side of the house and when they arrive, we'll run to the front and attack them when they are least expecting that." said Honda.

"But we never attack people from the back!" Jonouchi remarked.

"You have a better idea?"

Jonouchi looked at his watch. "Fine, but we better hurry."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bakura stood looking out the window while Yami leaned against the wall. Neither had said anything to each other. 

Five minutes passed.

 "There they are." Said Bakura calmly. Yami shifted from where he was leaning to see a black car pull up.

Both got ready for the assault. "I hope you know that you don't have a prayer." Bakura sneered at Yami.

"We will see." 

There was a _thump_ at the door. Yami stepped behind the door and opened it so Bakura could rush out. This tactic did take the assaulters by surprise, but they quickly recovered.

As much as they hated to admit it, the two spirits were a good team. Even though Yami wasn't much help, he stood out of the way and told Bakura where the men where so no surprise attacks could be launched on Bakura.

While Yami was yelling to Bakura that there was a man behind him, he felt a hand snake his way around his arms to prevent him from moving and a hand covered his mouth to keep him from screaming. He tried to bite down on the hand but he was rewarded with the guy's knee meeting his back where he had recently broken it. Yami nearly passed out from the pain and he couldn't stand. 

"Bakura, if you want the Pharaoh to see the light of another day, I suggest that you stop fighting." 

Bakura halted and turned to the man that had just spoken. He saw the predicament that Yami was in and growled. He wasn't about to admit that he had stopped for Yami's sake. Bakura was glad that none of Ryou's friends were around to see his surrender.

He had spoken too soon.

Out of nowhere, a blonde blur attacked the man holding Yami with surprising speed. The man didn't know what hit him as he fell to the ground. 

Bakura growled. So much for anyone not seeing his "surrender". He whirled around to finish what he had started. With Honda's help, they made short work out of the remaining men. 

He returned to the house with the brunette behind him. Yugi, who had stayed inside during the assault after being persuaded by Jonouchi, was sitting on the couch and cradling an unconscious Yami's head. The remainder of the people was trying to make themselves busy. Anzu was making soup, Jonouchi and Honda was getting a wash cloth for Yami's head, Ryou tried to tend to his yami's minor cuts and bruises however, he was unsuccessful.

Yugi was absentmindedly stroking his Yami's hair. It took him a moment to realize that a pair of crimson eyes was looking at him.

//Hey Yami, how are you feeling?//

Before the spirit had a chance to reply, Jonouchi interrupted.

"Yami, glad ya decided ta join us, how ya feelin'?"

Yugi heard Yami sigh through their link /I feel like an idiot magnet./

Yugi gave a relieved chuckle. //I'm glad you're feeling better. I bet that if you tried to sleep though, they'll leave you alone.//

/I smell a bribe./

//It's your decision.//

Yami was feeling a little tired. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a little' /All right, you win, but I will not go to sleep, I am only resting my eyes./

//Sure, that's what they all say.// Yugi felt tremendously relived. Yami would soon be back to normal and there were no more men after the ancient spirits. Yugi gave a relaxed sigh and followed his yami into blessed slumber.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*** **Sniff* Do you smell that? Oh, never mind, it's only this chapter. Man, this is cornier than the state of Illinois. I know, it started sucky and ended sucky. I'm am way to tired to proof read it more than I have already, so if I have any more absurd spelling errors, I would love for you to tell me so I can laugh over them. (Believe me, I had a really good laugh over than hospital thing) But, be looking out for my next fic!


End file.
